The Pleasure Of Being A Family
by Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria
Summary: Basically, it's just the Sparrow family in the year 2005. JA.that's all I read and write about! DUH! Mild WE. !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Pleasure Of Being A Family**

_By: Shy Pirate Lass_

**A/N:** First of all, if any of you have read my other story so far called, "Wow! Pirates in 2005!", I just wanted to let you know that I'm _not _going to stop writing it. It's just that I had a dream about _this_ story last night and I wanted to make it into a story. Personally, _I_ thought it was really sweet. You may have different opinions though. Anywho, please enjoy but don't stop reading my other story. I will continue it.

_**Now, on with the story!**_

Anamaria Sparrow sat in the family room of the Sparrow household, looking in her daughters' baby books. Her daughters, Amy and Nicole Sparrow, are identical twins. They're alike in almost every way except for Amy, or 'Mimi' as they call her. She was older than Nicole, or 'Niki', by two minutes. The twins are both age two and both are _very _mischevious. Niki once brought a dead Blue Jay into the house so she could play doctor and try to revive it. You can definitely imagine the look on her dad's, Jack Sparrow, face when he came home from work that day.

Just then, said daughter came into the room and stood where her mother sat.

"What's wrong, Niki? You're suppose to be in bed, angel."

"I couldn't sleep, and Mimi keeps 'cutting the cheese'."

Ana couldn't help but laugh at her daughter'scomment about her sister. "Well, why couldn't you go to sleep?"

"I had a bad dweam." Niki said while squeezing her stuffed Tigger doll.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to know if I could sleep with you and daddy."

"Sure. I'll be up in a minute but daddy's up there already. Okay?"

Niki just nodded, making the micro braids, that Ana had done herself, fly onto her face.

"'Night, angel."

"'Night mommy." Then, she turned around and headed for the stairs. She reached the bottom of the steps but she turned to face her mom once more. "Mommy? Can you tell me a story first?"

Ana smiled, "Sure. Come over here."

Nicole smiled as well and ran over to her mother. When she got to the large couch, she jumped onto her mom's lap and cuddled into her as Ana wrapped a blanket around them.

"Comfy?" She asked.

Niki nodded and waited for her story.

"Well, once upon a time…"

At the railing that overlooks the living room, Amy, or Mimi, took her last look at her mother and sister before heading back in her bedroom and going back to bed. Saddened and jealous.

The story that Ana told Niki was the story of Sleeping Beauty. When she was done, she looked down at _her_ sleeping beauty and smiled lovingly. She picked up her daughter, still wrapped in the blanket, and brought her upstairs. She entered the room she shared with her husband and laid Nicole down gently onto the Forest Green sheets. Then, she quickly left to make sure the doors were locked, the lights were all off, and to check on Mimi.

WhenAna arrived in her daughter's bedroom, she decided not to wake Amy up from her peaceful slumber. So she just turned on the nightlight that shone colorful butterflies on the wall and then she left. But since Mimi had her back to her mom, Ana did not see the tears that ran from her daughter's eyes, down her tiny cheeks, and onto the soft pink sheets.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. This story is _not_ a one-shot. I repeat, this story is _not_ a one-shot. I CAN'T STAND THOSE WORDS WHEN IT COMES TO FAMILY STORIES! Anyway, please tell me if you like this story or not. If you don't, I don't care. I'll just stick with my other story. I just wanted you to read what I dreamt about last night. Well, if you like it I will post the next chapter when I can. CHAO 4 NOW!

**P.S.** I know this chapter was waaayyy too short.

**P.S.S:** Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you this in the thank-you's ofchpt. 6 of my other story, blackmagic365. I forgot to tell you that I would be glad to read your new story and I don't think you sound stupid. Ye sorte of sound like me! Awkward. L.O.L


	2. Chapter 2

**_You're Awsome: _**Thank you to: **rokyrelay, Stacey,** and **kungfuchick **for reviewing my other story. You're compliments are extremely appreciated. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

ENJOY!

The next morning, Jack woke up because of a small hand that landed on his face. He knew Ana had small hands, but not _that_ small! So he snapped his eyes open to see that it wasn't Ana at all, it was Nicole Alexia Sparrow. He smiled and removed her hand off of his nose. She shifted and cuddled up into her mom. Jack sat up and looked down at them.

'They look so cute like that.' He thought to himself. Then, he got out of bed and went to check on Mimi. She wasn't there though.

"Mimi?" He called.

No answer.

"Mimi!" He called again, louder, as he looked in her closet and under her bed.

Still no answer.

"AMY LEANNA SPARROW!"

Suddenly, a short little girl with brown eyes, midnight black hair, light brown skin, and small pink lips, came into her room where her dad was sitting on the young child's Baribie bed sheets.

"Yes, daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Where were you? I kept calling and calling you."

"I was downstairs."

"Doing what?" He asked, noticing the cookie crumbs on her face.

"I was…uh…um."

"Were you eating those heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies?"

"Uh…," She really had nothing to say. She was caught and there was no running away now. So, she tried something different. Mimi smiled as sweetly as she could, which showed the tiny dimples on her cheeks, and said as sweetly as possible, "I love you, daddy."

This caused Jack to laugh. "I love you too, hun. But you're not off the hook yet. Morning and I told you yesterday that those cookies weren't for you. Then were for the neighbors next door. So, why did you take it upon yourself to eat them?"

"'cause I wanted one and I know that you are the most nicestest daddy in the whole entire uni…uni…uni,"

"Universe."

"Yeah, that place! And you would never ever never never think of punishing your own sweet, adorable, ino…ino…ino,"

"Innocent."

"Yeah! Your innocent, precious, angel." Again, she smiled.

"First of all, 'nicestest' isn't a word, love. Secondly, thanks for the compliments. Thirdly, I agree with you on being my sweet, adorable, precious angel."

"You forgot to say innocent."

"I know. But being as you _aren't_ innocent, that would be a lie. Oh yeah. Lastly, you're still in trouble, love."

"What! Why!"

"Because you ate the cookies even though you were told not to."

"IF NIKI HAD EATEN THEM, _SHE_ WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN TROUBLE!"

Jack was kind of shocked by her outburst. "Hold on a minute, Amy. The first thing I want to say is, who do you think you're yelling at? And secondly, _no_, I wouldn't let Niki get away with it either. Now, since you have decided to raise your voice at me _and_ disobey me, you're staying in your room for a little while. Understood?"

She just pouted, folded her arms across her chest, and nodded.

"Good. Now either your mom or I will come get you when your punishment is over, if you try to leave, I'll bring you back and you'll stay in here longer."

Her only answer was to sit on the white floor, still pouting and now glaring at her father.

This only caused Jack to smile. Then, he left and shut the door behind him.

Downstairs, he saw Niki performing a show for her mom, using her dolls. Jack had no idea what the point of the skit was, but he sat down next to Ana and watched anyway.

"Since you just joined us daddy, let me intro…intro…intro,"

"Introduce."

"Yeah, that word. Let me introduce you to the characters." Said Niki. She picked up a doll dressed in a frilly purple dress that was accompanied by small diamonds. The doll had long black hair that reached her waist, and brown skin. "This is mommy."

She then picked up a male doll that had tan skin, black hair, and was wearing a fancy while suite. "This is you." You could also see the moustache and goatee that she drew in pen.

Next, she picked up a Kelly Doll that had light brown skin, black hair that reached her back, and she was wearing a pink dress. On her head, was a while tiara covered in pink diamonds all over it. "And this me."

Jack and Ana couldn't help but smile.

Up at the railing that over looked the living room where Ana, Jack, and Niki were, Amy witnessed the whole thing. She even saw her parents smile.

"They don't love me anymore." She said to herself before heading back to the bedroom.

But, since she didn't watch for long, she didn't hear her mom ask, "Where's Mimi, Niki?"

"I didn't have another Kelly Doll." She said, disappointed that she was having to leave her sister out of the story. For now that is.

"Well, how about we go to the store today and get another one." Suggested Jack.

"YEAH!" She replied happily.

"Alright then, well, tell us the story anyway." Ana said.

"Okay." Niki nodded. "It goes like this…"

**_A/N: _** Well there you go. Cute chappy innit. He he! Anywho, you know the drill. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note_**: First of all, I just wanted to say that this is not a chapter. Sorry. The other thing I wanted to say was that I know I spelled a few things wrong in chapter 2. Unfortunately, when I was done typing it, I FORGOT TO GO TO MY SPELLCHECKER! Gaaahhhh! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that, being as I don't know how to edit my chapters.

**BYE,**

 **Shy Pirate Lass **

**_P.S._** Does anyone know what LMFAO stands for? People keep writing that in their reviews. WHAT IN HOLY SKITTLES DOES THAT MEAN! L.O.L


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love ya, Loves! _**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. By the way, NO, **rockyrelay**, I'm not sick of you. I **love** reading your reviews. Hey, the more rev.'s the better. Anywho, here's the next chapter.

Upstairs in twins' bedroom, Amy was pacing around the room while muttering to herself. "That little thief. Out of all the things she could have stolen, did she have to steal _my _mommy and daddy?" Then, she started kicking at stuff.

"I can't stand her. I don't want a sister." She threw a teddy bear at the wall.

"I don't want a twin." She pulled some hair out of a doll's head.

"I DON'T WANT NICOLE!" She stomped on a picture of her sister and then collapsed on her bed. Crying, but not for long. She stood back up defiantly.

"No. No more. I will _not_ start crying. All I need to do is get mommy and daddy to spend more time with _me_, instead of Niki." Then, she stood their thinking. But, she gave up. "I'll think of that some other time, right now, I'm going beddy-bye." Next, she laid on her bed and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Ana came upstairs to let Mimi know that her punishment was over. She opened the door and walked quietly over to the sleeping child. Ana shook her lightly while telling her to wake up.

Mimi opened her eyes slowly. "Can I come out now?" She asked.

"Yes, you can come out. Now, are we going to listen next time?"

Mimi nodded her head.

"Are we going to eat another cookie without permission?"

Mimi shook her head.

"Do you want a slice of pizza?"

Mimi nodded again.

"Then com on." With that said, she left with Mimi close behind.

When they got downstairs, Jack and Niki were already eating.

Mimi glared daggers at her sister as she sat at the table.

Niki, feeling someone watching her, looked up from pulling the olives off of her pizza to look at Mimi who was shooting bullets from her brown eyes.

"Why're you lookin' at me like tha?"

"No reason." Mimi replied, with fire still burning in her dark orbs.

"Then why do ya look so mad?"

"No reason."

"Well," Jack said. "if you two are done, I need to take Niki to the store for something special she's been working on."

"WHAT? NOW SHE GETS NEW THINGS TOO? I _HATE_ YOU NICOLE! WELL, SINCE MOMMY AND DADDY LOVE YOU MORE, I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY!" Then, she ran up to her bedroom to pack a few things. She didn't get a lot of stuff packed because Jack and Ana came charging up the stairs.

"Amy, stop." Jack said as he grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and knelt down to eye level.

Ana took the bag from Amy and threw it to a corner.

"Amy, what do you mean by me and mommy love Nicole more?" He asked concerned.

Mimi looked up to her mom who wanted to know the same exact thing. Mimi looked back down into Jack's brown eyes.

"Well," She started quietly. "you _do_ love her more than me."

"Amy Sparrow, out of all the lies you've told us in the past, this has got to be the _biggest _one of all. Me and your mom love you and Niki equally."

"Prove it."

"Prove it? Love, how are we suppose to prove it to you? We treat you two the same. I love you just as much as I love her."

'No you don't' She thought, but said nothing.

"Well, Mimi," Ana said for the first time since she and Jack had entered the room. "we'll let you think it over for a little while. But remember, dove, you are our pride and joy. Along with Niki as well." With that said, both Ana and Jack kissed Mimi on the head and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Ana came back into the twins' room where Mimi should have been either sleeping or still thinking. Jack was still trying to explain to Niki why Amy acted the way she did at lunch today. But when Ana entered the room that her daughter was last seen in, Mimi was nowhere to be seen. She looked for Mimi everywhere in the room. Just as Ana was about to check the rest of the house, she noticed the window was open, and the bag that Amy had packed her stuff in was missing as well. MIMI HAD RUN AWAY!

**_A/N:_** Poor Amy. Why can't she see that her parents love her more than anything in the world? I hope she figures that out soon before something happens to her. (Hint, Hint). Anywho, please leave me a review. OH YEAH! I almost forgot, in the next chapter, I'm going to star one of _you_ in it! Yay for you! L.O.L Anyways, you'll have to play a police officer. Also, you have until October 22, 2005 to decide if you want the part and to decide a name for you. You will be Officer…

**_P.S_** I'm only picking **_one_** person; and to make it fair, I will pick the names out of a hat, Savvy? Hehe.

Love ya,

**Shy Pirate Lass**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Read This First:_** For any of you who have the Pirates of the Caribbean CD, if you want this story to sound more interesting, you should listen to song number 10 for the first section of this chapter. Also, because no one has decided to play the police officer for this chapter, I will have to make one up! Aaarrrggghhh! Anywho, I'm gonna pick a name out of a hat. And the winner is……….**ROCKYRELAY!**

**Rockyrelay- Officer Kyle Richards**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY! ENJOY LADS AND LASSES!**

"JACK!" Ana screamed with worry. He burst through the pink door and into the messy bedroom.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked concerned as to what had made Ana scream.

"It's Amy, she's gone!" Ana was panicked now.

"Oh dear God." He said as he walked over to the open window. He looked down to see that they weren't high up from the ground, so she probably _did_ jump out the window.

"Amy!" He called out the window, searching for any signs of the dark haired girl. He saw nothing but a white cat scurry by.

"Let's look around first, if we don't see her anywhere near the house, we'll call the police. Okay?"

Ana was so worried that she couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head.

Jack gave her a reassuring hug before they both went to search for their daughter.

"Amy!" Ana called as she checked the jungle gym, which was in the backyard.

No answer.

"AMY!" She called again, looking in the small patio area near the pool, which was also in the backyard.

Still nothing.

"Amy!" Jack also called, searching around the garbage cans, Ferrari, the trees, and the bushes.

Mimi wasn't there.

"AMY!" He called again, louder.

Thirty minutes later, Jack and Ana met back up in the living room. Amy was with neither of them.

"Call the police," Ana said. "and I'll go get Niki ready."

He nodded in agreement and headed for the red phone. He dialed 911 and waited for an officer to answer.

Finally, a man answered. "Marietta Police Department. This is Officer Kyle Richards."

"Hi. My name is Jack Sparrow. I'd like report my missing daughter."

"Okay. What's the child's name and description, sir?" Officer Richards asked.

"Her name is Amy Leanna Sparrow. She has light brown skin, jet black hair that comes down to her mid-back, brown eyes, dimples on her cheeks, she's two-years-old, about fifteen pounds, she's 3ft. tall, she was last seen wearing a purple shirt with the words "Daddy's Girl" in white letters, and a white skirt with purple diamonds at the hem."

"Where do you live?"

"2388 Fox Meadow Drive."

"What is your home and cell phone number, sir?"

"My home number is 770-356-6953. My cell number is 678-998-2258."

"Are you married?"

"Yes, my wife's name is Anamaria Sparrow."

"What is her cell phone number so just in case we can't reach you?"

"678-984-3677."

"Thank you, sir. We'll search for her. Meanwhile, I need you to gather up some people, that you know, and begin a search party."

"Okay." Jack said.

"Alright, we'll see you in a little while. Goodbye, Mr. Sparrow." Then, Officer Richards hung up the phone.

Jack also hung up just as Ana and Niki were coming downstairs.

"Ana, Officer Richards said we need to begin a search party with a few people we know until they arrive, love."

"Okay."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Niki asked.

"Uh…I was playing 'hide-n-seek' with Mimi, and now, I can't find her."

Niki nodded.

"I know who we can have in the group." Ana suggested. "What about my family, your family, and the Turners?"

"Yeah, that should be enough. Call our family members and I'll go get the Turners."

Ana nodded and did as she was told.

_**(A/N: Turn the CD off now.)**_

Jack went past two houses and a barn. He stopped in front of a large peach colored house that had a brown 'WELCOME' mat, white shutters, and a long driveway. On the mailbox, it read, 'Turners' in black letters.

Jack rushed up to the house and rang the doorbell multiple times. He waited impatiently for someone to open the door. Finally, it opened.

"I heard you ring the bell the fi- JACK!" The man with brown curly hair greeted his neighbor and friend. "What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in."

"No time. I need you and Elizabeth to help me and Ana look for Amy. She ran away."

"Oh my gosh. Of course we'll help you, Jack. Did you already inform the police?"

"Yes, they're coming. Officer Kyle Richards told me to get a search party together."

"Alright. I'll go get Elizabeth."

"Thanks. Come over to my house when you guys are ready."

Will Turner nodded and went to get Liz so he could help his friend go on this life-threatening adventure.

"I just hope we find her in time." Will said under his breath as he headed up the stairs.

**_A/N: _**There you have it. Oh yeah, when you review, if you review, no, I take that back you better review. (Just kidding. LOL) Anyway, when you review tell me what you think of my idea to have you listen to the POTC CD as you read this. Chao 4 Now!

You know the drill: Read and Review for me please. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY: 1…2…3…4…!


	6. Chapter 6

The loves, the lovliers, and the lovliests:

**Rockyrelay:** Don't worry about not reviein' sooner. 'Tis no problem. Thank's 4 reviewin' though! I said it in Wow… and I'll say it again. YOU'VE GOT T' BE 1 OF THE LOYALIST REVIEWERS I HAVE! Thanks very much. 

**Shorite:** I'm so happy u think think this story is good. I will try to update more frequently for this story though. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!

**Stacey:** Don't worry, they'll find Mimi…maybe. evil grin

Little Amy Leanna Sparrow walked down the sidewalk of the bust streets of Marietta, Georgia, thinking. She was reflecting on her decision to leave her family. Now that she thought about it, this whole idea to run away _was_ a bad idea. So she kept walking down the sidewalk thinking her decision over again.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mimi sat on her bed, thinking over her parents' words. They constantly swarmed around in her head, continuously repeating…_

_'We love you two equally.'_

_'You are our pride and joy.'_

_Mimi then stood up and walked over to her dresser and picked up a group photo of everyone in the Sparrow family._

_Just as she was getting ready to tell her parents that she was sorry, she remembered the fact that Niki hadn't included her in her little skit, Jack didn't ask if she wanted to join him and Niki at the store like he use to do, and Ana wasn't really paying her any attention._

_"I know you love me too, mommy and daddy," Mimi said to herself as she picked up her bag and headed for the window. "but you love Nicole more." Then, when left to go live on her own in the big world; not knowing what types of adventures lurk around each and every corner._

**END FLASHBACK**

Amy was so wrapped up in her memory, that she didn't pay attention to the street sighs. So she ended up walking into an area that was unknown to her.

She walked down a dark cold alley. Rats scurried by her feet and crows circled above, cawing loudly. There was a thumping noise that kept getting louder and louder. Mimi ran.

"Daddy!" She pleaded as she ran straight, hoping to reach a lighter area of the unknown territory.

"Mommy!" Cried the terrified child. The thumping noise got louder and louder. Faster and faster. Stronger and stronger! Mimi started crying as she ran.

"Why did I leave? If I don't get hurt, I promise to be a good girl and not be mean to my sister ever ever again. I promise! I want my mommy and daddy!" She sobbed.

Being as the alley was so dark, Mimi did not see the wall ahead of her. So she ran straight into the wall and left conciousness far behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mimi woke up and heard yelling coming from somewhere. So, she opened her eyes, only to see that she was on a large white bed in a tan colored bedroom. She focused on the argument going on downstairs and got up. Amy opened the door to what she guessed was the living room. In the room, there stood a tall man and woman, both red heads, both yelling.

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HER!" The woman screamed.

"YES, ROSANNA, YOU _SHOULD_ HAVE LEFT HER!" The man argued.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING, THEODORE?"

"BECAUSE, BABY SISTER, THE LITTLE BRAT'S PARENTS ARE PROBABLY LOOKING FOR HER, AND PLUS, I _HATE_ KIDS!"

"SHE'S JUST A BABY! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, YOU HEARTLESS BEAST!"

"SO? IT'S NOT OUR PROBLEM! SHE CAN CATCH HERSELF ON FIRE AND PRACTICE SWIMMING IN LAVA FOR ALL_ I _CARE!"

"UUGGHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING! THE POOR CHILD-"

"Excuse me?" Mimi interrupted.

Both the man and woman turned to face the young girl.

The woman, Rosanna, was the first to greet her. "Oh. Hello, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked, gem green eyes calm and sweet.

"It doesn't matter." Theodore said under his breath.

"THEODORE!" Rosanna warned. The stubborn man just rolled his _also_ green eyes. His were different though. They shone the exact opposite of Rosanna's. His were more of a frustrated and harsh look.

Amy was starting to fear that man. "I…I…I'm fine. Where am I?" She asked, moving closer to Rosanna and latching herself onto the woman's leg.

She smiled at the frightened child. "Welcome to our home, little one. This is my brother, Theodore." Rosanna gestured to the rude man. He just left the room, not even bothering to say a simple 'hello'.

Rosanna glared at her brother's disappearing figure. "And _I_ am Rosanna."

"How did I get here?"

"Well, it all started when…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Rosanna Beldom was just walking down the sidewalk. She had just left work and was on her way to a nearby jewelry shop. The store was about one or two blocks away from her office, no need to drive the car and destroy the ozone layer with uneeded gas. Plus, a little exercize is good for you._

_The size four wearing red-haired lady was almost to her destination when she saw a young girl heading towards Boscow Alley. Rosanna went in the same direction as the black-haired toddler. All of a sudden, the girl stopped walking, tensed, and then ran._

_Because Rose was wearing cloggy boots today, they made a loud thumping sound as she followed the kid. The girl was sobbing and calling for her parents._

_"Poor child." Rosanna said under her breath. Then Rosanna remembered that this alley has a dead end that's practically invisible in the dark. So she called out a warning to the little girl, "HEY WAIT! STOP! PLEASE!" The girl ran into the wall._

_Rosanna walked over to the girl and knelt by her side. She then proceeded to check the girl's pulse which, thank God, was still there. She picked up the unconscious child and turned back to leave the dark territory. As Rose left with the stranger, she noticed that se was wearing a golden necklace that had her name engraved on a name plate._

_"Amy Leanna Sparrow." She let the familiar name roll off her tounge as she carried the girl tightly in her arms, towards her car, and away from this wretched area._

**END FLASHBACK**

"…and that's what happened." Rose finished.

"Oh." Mimi nodded and then added. "You're pretty." **(A/N: I've had some random 6-year-old girl say that to me before.)**

Rosanna smiled. "Thanks. Now would you mind telling me _why_ you were out there?"

Mimi looked away. "My mommy and daddy don't love me that much."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it all started one night when Mommy was still up. My sister went downsairs and Mommy told her a story."

"That's it? That's no need to feel jealous, hon. You should have asked for a story."

" I did! I asked _way_ before she did. Mommy said she wasn't going to do it at the moment. I went to bed, woke up, and saw Mommy telling my sister a story."

"Maybe she forgot?" Rose asked.

"Whatever."

Rose nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come with me to the kitchen. You can tell me the rest while make you some lunch."

Amy was always told not to talk to strangers or take anything from them, but it seemed as though she knew this 5'8 woman before. Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. Either way, she would have to keep that question in her mind but right now, the only thing she wanted was to satisfy her tummy's needs.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me forever to post the chapter or this story. I've just been so wrapped up in "Wow!..." that I totally forgot about this. SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! See you soon, peaches!


	7. Chapter 7

**I Only Have Two But I Still Love 'em:**

**Rockyrelay-** Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and the chapter before that, and the chapter before that, and the chapter before that, and the chapter before that! Oh, in the reviews for 'Wow! Pirates in 2005!', it seems that either you've changed your penname, or my computer has you under two names. I'm confused. Or maybe I'm just odd. Oh well. : D Love you greatly!

**Stacey-** I know! Isn't it odd when some random kid comes from out of nowhere, walks up to you, smiles, and tells you you're pretty? I mean, yeah, It's nice to know that a little kid is noticing your goddess-type appearance that you don't you really work hard on, but it's still a little weird. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Luv ye!

**NOW HERE'S WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

Amy sat the table of the orange colored kitchen as Rosanna brought her a heart-shaped ham and cheese sandwich, a green apple, and a glass of water.

"Thank you, lady." Mimi said as she picked up the sandwich and began to munch.

"You're welcome. Now tell me, the other reasons for leaving Ja-uh…your family."

Mimi swallowed the last bit of the sandwich and began to continue her story. "When my sister-"

"What's your sister's name?"

"Nicole."

Rose nodded.

"Yeah. Nicole made a play with her dolls. She had one for Mommy, Daddy, and herself. She didn't make me and Mommy and Daddy didn't even noti…noti…noti…"

"Notice?"

"YEAH, THAT WORD!"

"Aw. You must feel awful. Is that all, sweetie?"

"No, one more thing." Mimi drank some of the water.

"What's that?"

"Daddy's taking Niki to the store and he didn't even ask if I wanted to come!" The younger crossed her arms and pouted down at her food.

"You feel neglection." **(A/N: Is that the proper way to spell that?)**

"Yeah! Whatever that means."

Rosanna chuckled. "It means that you feel like no one's paying attention or cares for you. Is that how you feel?"

Mimi nodded.

'Oh Jack and Ana, what have you done to this girl?' Rosanna thought to herself.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I can't just keep you. I have to let the police know."

Amy's eyes grew twice its normal size. "WHAT? WHY?"

"Because, Amy, it wouldn't be the right thing to do if I keep you away from Jac-um…your parents. Plus, _I_ would get in trouble with your mom, dad, and the police if I allowed you to do this and stay in my home."

Mimi shook her head no. "No. No! No! No! NO! I don't want to go back!"

"Amy, do you want me to go to jail? Do you want your parents to be worried about you? Do you want Nik- I mean, Nicole, to be lonely?"

Amy shook her head.

"Then come on, get your shoes on and wait by the front door."

Mimi nodded, got up, and did as she was told. Rosanna watched her leave and looked down at her sandwich that had only one side eaten.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I feel awful about the crisis that Jack and Ana are going through." Elizabeth said quietly to Will as the other people of the large group kept yelling for the little girl. The police went down another street and posted posters that had Amy's description and picture on it.

"I know. I could also imagine that we would be acting the exact same way if we lost Christopher."

Elizabeth nodded.

"AMY!" Jack called.

"MIMI!" Nicole called, still thinking that they wereplaying the hide-n-go seek game. "COME ON! THIS IS GETTING BORING! COME OUT ALREADY!"

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU?" Ana also called.

"MIMI! WHERE ARE YOU, SWEETIE?" Elizabeth yelled.

The other family members of Jack and Ana were also panicky. The group had been searching for hours and hours and HOURS! But there was still no sign of the cute little girl.

Then all of a sudden, the police sirens sounded, and a moment later, they were zooming towards the large searching group.

"Mr. And Mrs. Sparrow. We've just received word from the Marietta Police Department that your daughter is down at the station with a Miss Rosanna Beldom. Does that name have any meaning to you?"

Jack smiled and Ana blushed.

Elizabeth smiled. "What? Who is she?"

"She's the reason why I married Ana. But anyway, we need to go get Mimi."

They all nodded in unison and got in the car to head downtown to the Marietta Police Department with Officer Kyle Richards and the rest of the officers. **(A/N: BTW, Rockyrelay, Kyle is a girl. Just a head's up.)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosanna sat on the hard chair in the police department while Amy was busy trying to communicate with other kids. Odd, why are thereso manylittle kids here? All of them can't be runaways.

"I ran away. But now, I realize that Rosanna could get in lots and lots of trouble if I stayed with her and my mommy and daddy would be sad without me. I miss them lots.That's why I'm here, why are you here?"

The six-year-old boy glared at her. "None of your business, girly. NOW SCRAM!" The boy was immediately hit in the back of the head by the woman that Amy could guess was his mother.

"William. Be nice. She's just a little girl."

"SO! She don't gotta be all up in my grill!"

Mimi eased her way back to Rosanna as the boy and his mother continued their little spat.

"Miss Rosanna-"

"Aunt Rose, Mimi." Rosanna smiled. She thought it might be better for the girl to know who she was. She had the right.

"Aunt? What do you mean? I only have an Aunt Elizabeth, Aunt Stacey, Aunt Melanie, and an Aunt Georgia."

She smiled. "Well, I'm not your blood aunt. I helped your mommy and daddy get married. Jack, your dad, is like a brother to me, and Anamaria, your mom, is like my little sister. We were all very close friends. Then, one day, I found out that your dad had a crush on your mom. I told him to ask her out. She said yes, and then later on in the years when they were old enough, they got married at Vanderbilt Chapel on May 16. Then you and Niki were born. I became your fifth aunt."

"Oh. COOL! You're my auntie. Now I can call you _Aunt_ Rosanna or Aunt Rose for short."

"Yep. Now what were you going to tell me?"

Mimi took a moment to remember what she was about to tell her Aunt, when she remembered, she said "Oh!" and told Rose, "That boy over there with the black shirt on reminds me of your brother. They're both meany weenies."

Rosanna laughed unintentionally and put the young child on her lap as she drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ana was the first to get out of the police car when they arrived at the station. She didn't bother to close the door; just ran straight into the red brick building. She looked around at all the occupants that were all seated in the area. None had the adorable face of young Amy Sparrow. She went up to the desk where there were four officers sitting, checking over different cases that ranged from burglary all the way up to serial murders.

"Excuse me." Ana said to the female officer with short blonde hair and little wrinkles.

"Yes? What can I do for you ma'am?"

"I was just told by Officer Kyle Richards that my daughter, Amy Leanna Sparrow, is at this station with another woman named Rosanna Beldom. Do you know where they are?"

The lady took a while to look up the name on her computer before finally coming up with her answer. "Yes ma'am. She's in office 337."

"Thank you."

"You're-" Before you could blink, Ana was running down the long hallway to room 337, followed by Jack carrying Niki, Kyle, Elizabeth, Will, and the rest of the family members.

"welcome?" The blond officer finished.

Ana had long rivers of tears running down her cheeks as she reached her destination. She burst through the door of room 337.

"Amy!" The little girl looked up the woman who had called her. She got off of Rosanna's lap and ran to her mom. Both crying.

"I'm sorry Mommy." She sobbed as Ana picked her up and held her child close to her, never wanting to ever let go.

"Thank God you're alright. You had me so scared, love."

Mimi lifted her head off her mom's shoulder and looked down into her glistening eyes. She wiped them away, gave her mom a kiss, and rested her head on her shoulder. Just then, Jack, Niki, Kyle, Liz, Will, and the others came in.

"DADDY!" Mimi cried as Ana put her back on her feet, only to be scooped up again by her father.

"Oh God, Amy. Don't ever attempt a stunt like that again. Understand?" By now, a salty trail wasrunnindown his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so scared. I'm a bad girl."

"No, you're a stubborn girl, but I love you anyway." They both laughed.

"Um. Sorry to break up this little reunion, but I'm here too you know." Everyone looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw that it was Rosanna who had spoken.

"OH ROSE!" Ana cried as she enveloped her best friend in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been?" The two pulled apart.

"Fine. Same old stuff. And you?"

"Well, judging by this little adventure we've all been on, you can see how your work has changed lives." The two smiled. "But thank you for returning Amy."

She waved it off. "Anytime. I knew when I first saw her that she looked a tad familiar."

"Hey." Jack said. "How did you find her anyway?"

Rose smiled and told them the whole story.

"Oh. That's interesting. But thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Kyle spoke up for the first time she had been in the room, watching the endearing sight. "Well, I think it's time you guys should be getting home. The two little ones seem to be exhausted." She pointed to the twins who were currently lying on the floor, under Jack's coat, and while they slumbered, the two appeared to be…hugging? That's something you don't see with the Sparrow twins everyday. Everyone smiled at the cute little picture. Then, Ana picked up Mimi after Jack picked up Niki. He turned around to face Rose.

"Hey Rose. I know your home is a quite a long ways away from here. Would you like to stay the night at our house instead of having to driveall the way home?"

"No, no. It's fine. You deserve to spend alone time with your daughter."

"Don't be silly, Rose, it's the least we could do for what you did. Please, I insist." Ana nodded in agreement and Rosanna smiled.

"Sure. Why not." Then, everyone left room 337 and headed back to the police car so they could head back home and keep this whole experience as a memory and also get some rest to see what tomorrow would have in store for them.

**Author's Note:** There. That should make up for the wait I put you wonderful people through. Oh yeah! Unfortunately for all of you people who love this story, there is only **_one_** more chapter to this story. SORRY! That's just the way it is. But don't worry, if you're depressed, go ahead and read my story called 'Wow! Pirates in 2005!'. From what I'm hearing in my reviews for it, it'sutterly hilarious! Well, that's what _they_ say. BYE MY LOVES!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Shy Pirate Lass


	8. Chapter 8

**Love You Guys:**

**MsElizabethTurnerToYou-** Thank you so much for reviewing, Elizabeth! I'm so glad a superior author such as yourself was actually interested enough to read and review my story. As I said in my reply to you, thanks for being so honest in your review and, _no_, I'm not riled with you. Tootles!

**Stacey-** I'm soooooooooooo sorry for making you sad! It's just that this story has reached its end. It wasn't even suppose to go this far; it was mainly just suppose to be the Sparrow Family is happy in '05, Amy is jealous of Nicole over one teensy issue, and her parents let Amy know that they love her equally as much as Nicole. I HAD NOT PLANNED ON MIMI RUNNING AWAY! Lol. But anyway, thank you so much for reviewing. Tootles!

**Padme-skywalker-is-n.p-** Thanks for reviewing chapter 7. I really appreciate it. OH! Also, thanks for clearing up the little mix up between your penname and stuff. I was kinda lost there. But anyway, I'm so happy you think my chapter was really great. I DO WHAT I CAN! Tootles!

**Unfortunately, here is the final chappy. ENJOY!**

It has been a total of two weeks since the little incident in the Sparrow family. Amy has now realized her mistake and felt really bad about worrying her family so much. Jack had sat down with Amy tonightbefore bed and explained to her the causes of everyone's behavior towards her. So, on the bed of Amy Leanna sat Jack and his child. She sat in his lap and he held her close as he explained the whole story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Ana was in the living room with Niki, setting up for Mimi's surprise when she was through conversing with her dad. Mimi got the needed materials for the event that would be happening in a little while. Ana was just adding little details to make it look more theatre like. Once they were through, Ana went upstairs to the twins' bedroom where Amy and Jack were still sitting in to let them know that they could come down now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a knock on the twins' bedroom door just as Jack had finished explaining to his daughter the little issue of what had happened these past few weeks.

"Come in." Jack called to the other occupant who waited beyond the pink door.

Ana opened the door in and said, "It's time."

Jack nodded, knowing what she was talking about because he was in on the little surprise as well. Amy on the other hand, was very confused.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the three people got downstairs, it looked like a fancy little theatre. Well, a _mini _fancy theatre. The couches that were normally facing one another were now pushed close together and facing a large golden blanket that hung from the ceiling and it had a piece of paper attached to the blanket, it read: _The Pleasure Of Being A Family. By: Niki Sparrow_ Jack and Mimi sat on the beige colored couch as Ana peeked behind the blanket and asked the person behind the 'curtain' something that Amy could not hear. The person responded and Ana went to dim the lights, turned on some music that played the sound of a trumpet announcing the entrance of royalty, the curtain was pulled back, and a mini mansion dollhouse came into view. The same dollhouse Niki showed Jack and Ana when Amy was in her bedroom. Ana sat down on the couch with the others.

A little while later, Niki appeared from behind the dollhouse and stood up. She was wearing a princess costume; complete with frilly gown, gem crown, and jewelry. She announced, "Ladies and Boy! I gives you my play called _The Pleasure Of Being A Family _for my sister Mimi!" The others applauded and Niki went back behind the dollhouse to begin her presentation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The short little skit took only about twenty-five to thirty minutes long. The characters included the same dolls that Niki had before plus the new addition of a Kelly doll that was the exact duplicate of the first doll. It was Amy. The play was about their family and all of its pleasures. Nicole showed everything there is to loving one another even during hard times. There was playing, fights, musicals, and many different events in her skit that represented their day-to-day lives in miniature form. Although she is only a young child, Niki has a creative imagination that really showed in her project. Who knows, she may become a director in the future.

"…and so, Amy, Nicole, Mommy, and Daddy lived happily ever after in their house on 2388 Fox Meadow Drive. The end." The girl finished. She came from behind her original spot, stood in front of the dollhouse, and took a bow as her audience applauded her amazing performance.

"Good job!" Said Ana

"I loved it lots and lots, Niki!" Announced Amy.

"Yes, that was wonderful, princess!" Commented Jack.

The young director bowed again. "Thank you, thank you, but I'm not a princess." Everyone looked at her confusedly. Then, Niki took off her crown that was covered in purple colored gems, walked to the audience, and placed the crown on Amy's head. "Mimi is the real princess," The girl who was two minutes older than her sister smiled down at Amy. "and I love her." Both girls hugged each other and walked over to the dollhouse. Ana rested her head on Jack's left shoulder as they watched the two young girls play their own little game with the plastic people. The couple smiled and watched the young girls play. Both happy that their daughter's loved each other so much and they were both happy that they could put the scary experience of losing a child behind them for now and be able to relive the pleasures of being a family.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, this chapter seems like it was just shoved into the story with absolutely _no_ purpose to it at all. But the truth is, is that it's the only thing I could think of to make this chappy seem cute. I hope my ending didn't disappoint you! Anyway, like I said, this is the last chappy to this fic so I will not be continuing any further. I'm so sorry peoples! I love you all, even if you didn't review! The fact that I had people who loved this story and thought it was cute really put a smile on my face. I'm so happy to be in the fan fiction world. Now I know how the other author's feel when they get a review, read great comments, and then have to end the story in a little while. As I said before, I love all of you but the people below are the people I would like to thank for being such great reviewer and they are number one with me:

**1) Rockyrelay- **Rockyrely. Need I say more? LUV YA MUCH!

**2) Stacey- **Love you to bits, lass. Thanks for being there for me.

**3) Blackmagic365-** You are marvelous and incredibly awesome in my book.

**4) Kungfuchick-** Where did you go! LOL. Thanks for reviewing! Luv ye!

**5) Shortie-** Even though you only reviewed twice, it still means a lot to me. Tootles!

**6) MsElizabethTurnerToYou-** The fact that a brilliant author such as yourself read and reviewed my story makes me super duper happy.

**7) DarkoBender-** You only reviewed once but I don't care. You're still great!

_**I'LL MISS ALL OF YOU! PLEASE R&R MY OTHER STORIES! TA, MY LOVES!**_

**Your amateur author,**



Shy Pirate Lass

     


End file.
